User blog:Mario Rk/A Not so Normal Story! Ep. 1: Gary's Time Machine
Okay. So what are you trying to say out of all this? Sammy said I'm gonna throw you in the machine and blast you to the past!(?) Gary Replied. Sammy: I'm not doing it. We might explode like your Robo-Puffle 3000... FLASHBACK PLEASE! FLASHBACK! Okay so I want you to just walk and play with the puffle. Gary said. Sammy Replied, NOO! IT MIGHT EXPLODE! Then pet it. It won't do a thing to you! Gary said back Sammy: (SIGH) Fine I'll just pet it Sammy just touches the Robo-puffle 3000 and it explodes with the whole Ski Village END OF FLASHBACK! Gary: Oh Don't worry 16 months in the hospital wasn't that bad was it? Sammy: I'm dead aren't I? Gary Pushes Sammy into the time machine. Gary: Okay! Bye Now! The Time Machine Glows and explodes with the Ski Village, Hill and Dock with the Beach. Gary: ................................... Sorry Sammy but .... Where is he? OWWW MY FLIPPER AND MY BEAK and why can't i see? Meanwhile at the Snow forts Joe: Did you hear that huge bang? Jake: Yeah I did! Wanna check it out? said Joe Jake: Sure it sounded huge! Jake and Joe waddle to the Town where they see a huge amount of smoke that smells like pie. Random Penguin: WHOA WHOZ COOKING TEH PIEZ!? I WANTZ IT!!!!111!!!!!!11!!11111oneoneone Meanwhile in 2318... Sammy: Whoa! Where Am I? Why is CP Floating? And why is my igloo smell like pie? ???: Hello. You look so old! Why do you have old clothes? Here some new glowing clothes that GLITTERZ! Sammy: ......ZOMG!!!! CLOTHES! THAT GLITTERZ! I ALWAYS WANTED THAT! Meanwhile at the Club Penguin Hospital (Which doesn't exist) Gary: Then the Ski Village exploded and I saw a light and he disappeared. Then I farted. I think I ended his game. Joe: *_* EXPLOSIONS! EPIC STORY! Now tell us teh truth :| (BTW I still lieks teh explosions!) Doc: OKAYZ H3 W1LLZ B3 F1N3!!! KZZ?! Jake: Are you Rocka? Rocka: YEAHZ 1 1Z TEH ONEZ AND ONLYZZZ!!!!!11!1!!111oneoneone!1 Jake: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Jake randomly jumps out of the window. Will Sammy get back? Will Jake explode? Will I die? Will Chill Explode? Will CP Kid eat pies? Will Johnny eat his wigs? Will Mario eat Chill? Will I fall asleep? Will Rocka Jump of the window too? Will I ever stop talking? FIND OUT AFTER THIS BREAK! Commercials You know the best place for your petsYou know the best place for pizza.You even know the best area for Stage Plays! Come to the Plaza to see all of this! ---- Mario: Hey guyz! I gotz something new! YAY! I GOTZ TEH BEST PIEZ IN TEH WORLD! I HAVE BLUEBERRY PIE! APPLE PIE! STRAWBERRY PIE! ORANGE PIE! PUFFLE PIE! I GOTZ IT ALL! COME TO MEH PIE SHOP! TODAY!!!! NOW HERE'S A FAKE NUMBER TO CALL: CPI - 690 - MARIOSPIES THAT'S CPI - 690 - MARIOSPIES NOW DON'T CALL THAT NUMBER BECAUSE ITS FAKE NOW HERES A FAKE WEBSITE: mariospieshop.com/pie/homepage AND IF YOU (DON'T) CALL RIGHT NOW YOU CAN GET ANY FREE PIE WITH YOUR ORDER! NOW (DON'T) GO THERE AND SHOP TIL' U DROP YAY! IT'S MEH PIE SHOP! Back to Show Sammy: I LOVES TEH GLITTERINGZ SUITS! I LOVES TEH GLOWINGZ HAIRZ! AND TEH GLOWING HAT WITH GLITTERING ON IT! Time to go back! ???: Glad you like it! Now I must kill you! Sammy: WAAT? BOSS: RANDOM FUTURE PENGUIN Current HP: *Sammy: 10/10 *Random Future Penguin 1/1 Sammy: I HAVE MORE HP! HA HA! ???: HP RAISE! Current HP: *Sammy 10/10 *??? 100000000000000000000000000000000/1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Sammy: AW! NOT FAIR! AUTHOR CHANGE IT! Author: Okay Okay Fine! Current HP: *Sammy 10/10 *??? 15/15 Sammy: Better :D ??? > Attacks > LAZER GUNZ OF DOOMZ!!!!!11111ONEONE ???: MWAHAHAHA! GO MEH LAZER GUNZ OF DOOMZ!!!!! HA HA! The Lazer Gun of Doom Explodes on ???'s Face Current HP: *Sammy 10/10 *??? 1/15 ???: WHAAAT? MEH HP IS DOWN TO ONEZ! OH NOEZ! Sammy > EPF Items > EPF Spy Phone > Teleport Sammy teleports and kicks ??? and he explodes leaving a burger for no reason. Sammy: FUTURE BURGER! (Nom nom nom) Aw it tastes the same (: /) The Time Machine glows Sammy jumps in the machine and it explodes with ALL OF FUTURE CP except the iceberg. Sammy: Aw Man. I really liked future CP : / Back 5 minutes ago in CP Hospital... Rocka: TH3N 1 WUZ ALL "0MG" AND "L0LZ" AND... Joe, Jake and Gary: Zzzzzzzz.... Sammy: Hey guys! Joe, Jake and Gary: YOUR ALIVE! Sammy: Yeah lol... LOOK AT ME I GOTZ GLITTERING CLOTHES :D Jake emotes :O Joe: Dude there was always glittering clothes they even have it here. It must have been pretty weird in the future to make you think that. Gary: *_* EPIC! GLITTERING CLOTHES! WE CAN HAVE NEW FASHION! YAAAYY! Gary jumps out the window even though he has a broken beak, flipper, foot, Skull, Heart and Glasses Rocka keeps talking about something random Sammy: Let's go to my igloo and have a party! 900 hours later... Rocka: THEN 1 WUZ ALL "LOLZ" AND HEZ WAS ALLZ "IKR!" AND I WAS WOOOO AND where did everybody go? THE END In teh Next Episodez! Sammy: Today will be a normal day! "Nothing can stop it! Not even anybody! Not Rockhopper. Not the Penguin Band. Not meh friendz. Meh mom. teh wiki. teh gary. teh ........ ---- Rocka: DOODZ! 1 F0UNDZ YEW 4LL! N0W WH3R3 WUZ 1? 0H YEA I R3M3M83R! Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ---- Sammy: Who are yew future dood? ???: I AM....... SEE IT IT'S COMING THIS WEDNESDAY! Category:Blog posts